Christmas Turkey
by Wenwalke
Summary: How could stopping to pick up a Christmas turkey almost ruin Danny's Christmas? Simple, take your Neanderthal partner Steve with you.


**Christmas Turkey**

**A/N: **This is just a short bit of fluff, with a side of whump, that I wrote because TheDogo is an enabler. Enjoy this, TheDogo, I wrote it for you. Thanks to rewob17 for the super fast beta.

**Summary: **How could stopping to pick up a Christmas turkey almost ruin Danny's Christmas? Simple, take your Neanderthal partner, Steve, with you.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 and it characters belong to CBS. I'm just playing with them as its Christmas.

Danny groaned as he tried to find a more comfortable position, and failed. He wasn't sure just how long he'd been lying here, but it had to be at least ten minutes. He didn't have a watch and his phone lay next to him, smashed beyond repair. It had taken a herculean effort to work the phone out of his pant pocket, only to realize it was to no avail, he'd not be using that to call for help anytime soon.

Once again he tried to rouse his partner who lay only a few feet away. "Steve? Damn it Super SEAL, wake up!" Nothing, no movement, no sounds, nothing, but at least Danny could see he was still breathing. "You know, when you wake up I'm going to kill you for this. Way to ruin Christmas, Neanderthal."

It was Christmas Eve and he should be home getting ready for Grace, not stuck in a freezer with his unconscious partner, both of them slowly freezing to death.

Why? Why did he have to ask Steve to stop at the market? He should have just gone home and come out again by himself to pick up the turkey. Or maybe he should have picked it up yesterday like he was supposed to. But no, like an idiot he'd asked his partner to stop, and like an idiot he'd run after his partner.

Everything had been fine until some stupid junk head had decided it was okay to rob a store on Christmas Eve. There was no one but the two of them and the clerk in the market at the time. That explained why no help had arrived yet.

They'd been at the back of the store when they heard the clerk yell, by the time they ran to the front, the clerk lay unconscious behind the counter and the junk head had his hand in the register.

At the sight of two, armed, cops the idiot ran. Not out the door, because Super SEAL was blocking that exit, but right into the walking freezer. Why, Danny would probably never know, maybe the idiot thought it was an exit door, but Steve ran in after him leaving Danny no option but to follow.

Things happened fast after that as junk head realized his mistake. Just as Danny ran into the freezer he saw a frozen turkey, aimed directly at Steve's head, thrown by their perp. With barely any warning, all Steve could do was put up his left arm to try and knock the bird away.

Danny skidded to a halt and watched in horror as he heard a bone in Steve's arm crack, and then the sickening sound of the bird hitting Steve's head. The SEAL went down in a boneless descent to the floor.

Before Danny could do anything he had problems of his own. The shelving along the side of the freezer suddenly toppled knocking him to the floor and pinning him. He threw his arms up in an attempt to protect himself from the shelves' contents.

By the time he realized he was still alive, the junk head was exiting the freezer, and all Danny could do was watch as the door swung shut.

A groan brought Danny out of his contemplation. "Hey, Super SEAL, you with me?"

Another groan and Steve finally moved, rolling from his back onto his right side. Two dull grey eyes blinked open and looked at Danny, but then they closed again.

"Hey! Hey, open your eyes Steve." Danny tried to move, but gasped in pain as the shelves seemed to settle more. "Note to self, do, not, move."

At Danny's gasp, Steve's eyes had flown open again. "Da . . . Danny? What's going on?" Steve stammered. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing much. We're just trapped in a freezer, you have a turkey sized concussion, and I'm pretty sure a broken arm, and I'm stuck." Danny ranted. "Not to mention, I'm freezing here." A shiver ran through Danny's body. He had only worn a dress shirt, and had been lying on a freezer floor for over fifteen minutes now. If he ever got out of here he was never going into a freezer again, especially with his Neanderthal partner.

Steve managed to push himself up to a seated position and was also shivering now. Slowly he pulled out his cell phone and then looked at Danny. "Why didn't you call for help?" he said as he dialed 911.

"Because, you jerk, my phone was smashed when this lovely shelving unit came crashing down on me, and you were in the land of nod." Danny responded.

Steve held up his hand to silence him while he talked to the 911 operator, which caused Danny to fume quietly to himself as he shivered uncontrollably.

Within five minutes police and paramedics swarmed into the freezer and Steve was quickly moved out and into a waiting ambulance. It took a little longer to free Danny, but soon he too was in an ambulance headed to Queen's Medical.

Two hours later Steve walked into Danny's trauma room followed by Chin and Kono. "Whoa, brah, those are some colourful bruises you have there." Kono marveled.

Danny had a sheet pulled up to his waist, so the bruises Kono saw were spread across his abdomen. "You should see the ones further down." Danny replied.

"Yeah, show and tell, let's see."

"Kono, chill," Chin admonished. "You can see enough. What did the doctor say, Danny?" Chin asked.

"No broken bones and no internal injuries." Danny answered. "I'm good to go." Danny looked curiously at his partner, who had said nothing since entering the room.

Steve's left arm was in a sling, and Danny could see a cast peeking out. There were two Steri-strips closing the cut on his head, and, if Danny wasn't mistaken, a guilty look on the SEAL's face. "What's with the guilt face, babe?"

"Huh? I don't have a face."

"Yes you do." Three voices said together.

"Okay, it's my fault we both got hurt. I've ruined Christmas for you and for Grace." Steve muttered. "I should never have run into that freezer. The sensible think to do would have been to shut the door on that idiot and call for back up. I'm sorry."

"Wow, now was that so hard?" Danny asked in amazement. "Not only did you admit you were wrong, but you apologized."

"Yes, I apologized, so?" Steve waited his face serious as he looked at Danny.

Danny paused for a few seconds then he smiled at this partner. "Apology accepted." Was all he said as Steve also smiled.

"Good, now that's all settled, let's go." Chin said with authority. "You are both going to Danny's where Kono and I can keep an eye on you." He held up his hand as both partners opened their mouths. "This is non negotiable. You, Steve, have a concussion and need to be watched, and you, Danny, will need help with Grace. Now, as Danny's house is decorated for Christmas that is where we will all go."

Kono helped Danny put on his dress shirt, then gave him a gentle hug. "I'll pick Grace up for you and we'll have a great Christmas, just you wait and see. I'll stop at the market, once I have Grace and pick up a turkey."

"No!" Both partners said at the same time.

"What? Why?" Kono asked.

"Because that's how this whole thing started. Forget it, no Christmas turkey this year." Danny exclaimed. "I have a ham that will do."

**The End**


End file.
